


Imagine

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed Reading, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Fact Books, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, In Bed, M/M, Married Couple, Muggles, Questions, Reading, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “Imagine if dogs had no noses, like if they had literally no noses?”Ever since Harry had bought Draco a muggle fact book, the man had been absolutely engrossed in reading it, he then decided to venture out into muggle London and purchase yet another fact book, their bedside table seemed to resemble a library currently, with Draco’s nose constantly stuck in them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> <3  
> For Miranda, once again <3  
> <3

“Imagine if dogs had no noses, like if they had literally no noses?”

Ever since Harry had bought Draco a muggle fact book, the man had been absolutely engrossed in reading it, he then decided to venture out into muggle London and purchase yet another fact book, their bedside table seemed to resemble a library currently, with Draco’s nose constantly stuck in them.

“What?” asked Harry, looking at Draco with a confused expression and mild amusement. Sat up in bed, Draco had never taken his eyes off the pages of his book, yet came out with some of the most random questions Harry ever heard.

“You know, like if they had no noses, what if they couldn’t sniff? Dogs use their noses for a lot of things, Harry.” Draco said matter-of-fact, nodding his head in agreement of his own words. 

“What is it dogs use their noses for specifically?” Harry asked, immediately regretting his question as soon as it fell off his lips. Knowing he was in for a long night, he shifted in his seated position and turned his body to the side, to face his husband.

“They use their noses like a compass, they sniff out odours and they also breathe through it too,” Draco said, turning to face Harry. 

If there was ever a doubt in Harry’s mind he didn’t love this man, there sure as shit wouldn’t be now. Adorable, that’s what Harry described his better half, though he’d never tell him that.


End file.
